


Pretty Eyes

by Mrs_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eye liner, Lipstick, M/M, Men wearing makeup, both of them find the other sexy in light makeup, jerking off, mirror watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rogers/pseuds/Mrs_Rogers
Summary: Sometimes the boys like to wear lipstick and eyeliner, sometimes, it really turns them on too.





	Pretty Eyes

“Steve sit still.” Bucky’s low voice washes over him in the bathroom with the lights dimmed.

The blonde’s eyes flick back to the brunette’s, who stands in front of him in front of the mirror as Steve himself leans on the sink letting Bucky do his magic, “Sorry.” He finally whispers.

The blonde gets lost in watching Bucky work, not that he can see much, Bucky is right in his face for this, but that just means Steve gets to watch Bucky’s face, his eyes, fuck his eyes look….amazing in the simple black eye liner that sweeps out into a perfect cat eye style, nothing over the top.

Steve would question how he got here, but...he knows, from the first time he found a forgotten tube of lipstick on the sidewalk back in the 30’s and took it home and….tried it on….he was hooked. He just thought it was something that still had to be hidden, his dirty secret he thought, but well, if there’s yet another thing this century has been good for, it’s this.

Men wearing makeup is not something that seems odd or wrong anymore, plenty do it. Steve is happy to keep it in their apartment though, something just for Bucky and him to see. As for Bucky himself trying it, he had done it on a dare from Nat and ended up….liking it and then he just kept doing it.

It was something Steve didn’t know he would love seeing until he was seeing it and getting hard just from Bucky in eye liner and lip gloss. Steve moans softly looking at him now, can’t help it, he’s beautiful in all forms.

The brunette just smirks and keeps doing his eye liner for him, Steve was still learning how to get it right, he was a pro at lip stick now, but eye makeup was turning out to be harder, but he wanted to learn, it was just another art form after all.

“Mmmmm this is shaping up beautifully doll, look at you.”

“I’ll trust you with that statement, I can’t see it yet.”

“Hmmm, this eye liner with this lipstick is….really something.”

Steve doesn’t fail to notice how turned on Bucky is getting and Steve’s already been hard and aching for awhile now on a low simmer...just biding his time...waiting...to ponce. Once the brunette add’s the final touches, he steps back and Steve doesn’t miss how lust blown his eyes are now and just smirks coyly.

He stands up and then silently falls to his knees, not even looking in the mirror at himself to see the job Bucky did. He just pulls down Bucky’s insanely small boxers and lets his cock spring free and leans forward and wraps his red painted lips around the leaking head.

Bucky’s gasp is just what he wants to hear, so is the metal hand in his hair, tugging, making Steve moan which in turn just makes the brunette moan more and more, When Steve has him all the way as far as he can go, he swallows and Bucky cries out.

Steve doesn’t play around, he hollows his cheeks, he licks over spots he knows drives Bucky crazy and all the while his lip stick gets more and more messed up and he’s sure his eye liner is starting too by the tears running down Steve’s cheeks as he keeps deep throating his husband.

Bucky isn’t always that noisy during sex or bj’s, sometimes like now he’s so caught up in the pleasure all he can do is gasp and moan and watching Steve intently and when the blondes brings him over the edge, he takes everything he’s given with a happy haze surrounding him, eyes hooded, body buzzing.

Bucky finally tugs him off his spent cock and the blonde pants, looking up at Bucky before the brunette hauls him up to his feet and turns him around to make him look in the mirror. Steve’s lipstick is a mess, smeared all around his lips and chin.

His eye liner has run so much he looks like a big blonde raccoon, but he finds he likes the look…..alot and Bucky seems to be of the same mind when he crowds Steve against the sink from behind and just reaches into the blondes boxers and pulls his leaking cock out and starts jerking him off.

“Oh fuck.” Steve says on a gasp, hands gripping the sink tightly.

“God the sight of you like this, could drive a man insane baby doll.” Bucky whispers into his ear and Steve just whines lowly, eyes watching Bucky in the mirror.

The brunette’s other hand reaches around and just messes up Steve’s lipstick even more, touching his lips, moving more of the color around, “Fucking beautiful sexy mess of a man I tell ya.”

“Buck….”

Steve’s head tips back against the brunette’s shoulder as he reaches his own end after a few more strokes of Bucky’s metal hand around his cock, his silent scream driving Bucky crazy, watching his beautiful husband lose himself in the pleasure.


End file.
